1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to blind rivets and particularly blind rivets that can be easily removed from the workpiece or workpieces after being installed.
2. Statement as to Prior Art
There are several different types of blind rivets on the market. These rivets generally comprise a hollow rivet body having a flanged head. A mandrel is passed through the body with a head on a mandrel positioned adjacent the open end of the rivet body opposite the flanged head. Another type of blind rivet has a rivet body which is closed at the end opposite the flanged head, and the mandrel head is enveloped in the closed end of the rivet body. These are called closed end rivets. With either type, the rivet body can then be inserted into the opening in a workpiece wherein the flange of the rivet lies flat against the surface of the workpiece. By placing the nosepiece of a rivet setting tool adjacent the rivet flange, and by pulling on the mandrel, the head of the mandrel upsets the rivet body on the opposite side of the workpiece to deform the rivet and secure it within the workpiece. This process is generally know in the art as "setting" the rivet. A continued pulling of the mandrel will break off the mandrel head with the removed mandrel stem passing through the rivet. In this fashion, the rivet is secured in the opening of the workpiece between the rivet flange on one side of the workpiece and the deformed rivet body on the opposite side of the workpiece from the rivet flange.
Examples of rivets of these types and tools for setting the rivets are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,254,522; 3,302,444, 3,324,700, and 2,779,955.